Cherry Blossom
by Confused-Umbrella
Summary: Only one Tree in the Gallagher Academy has Pink Cherry blossom, The Gossip Tree as Joe Solomon calls it. And These two are the gossip. T FOR TOWNSEND AS ITS A TOWNSEND FIC. Light-hearted Fic.


**Now this is set somewhere in the times of GG6, One-shot, Hope you enjoy it -Rosie**

* * *

Disclamer: No copyright infringement intended

* * *

There was only one tree that had pink cherry blossom in the whole of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The tree looked over the lake and gave of an exceptional look out over the whole grounds. Not many of the students knew it was there, the teachers did though as they used the fact it was a camera blind spot to an advantage.

Sometime two or three of them would sit under the tree and talk about work, about the students who they could see or a topic which related to nothing in particular.

'And then it gets in your nails and it's all sticky and gooey and eurgh.' Rachel complained to Abby one day.

'I know, I always have to check to see if the fairs coming before getting a manicure_ just_ for that reason.' Abby replied.

'That birds looking for a fish.' Rachel pointed to a bird in a neighbouring tree.

'There's fish in the lake?'

'I don't know, should be if the birds looking for some.'

'Is it looking for fish or being very vain and checking itself out.'

'Like you do you mean?'

'Oi.' Abby playfully slapped her sister's arm. 'I have my reasons for that.'

'Which are what exactly?'

'Well you never know who could come here.'

'You most defiantly mean Townsend there.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

'There are plenty more fish in this lake than Townsend.'

'I actually don't think there are any fish in there, do you?'

'No.' Abby says as the two started the two women are laughing.

'I think you might need to think of a new phrase there Abs.'

'I might need to.'

'You sooooooo fancy him though.'

'How did you get that conclusion?'

'It's obvious. The way you act and how you said you _might_ need to change that phrase.'

'I think you need to change your opinion of my feelings towards that man.'

'You have feelings do you?'

'For goodness sake.'

'Aww, My little sisters in denial.'

'I am not, you are.'

'Am I?'

'Yes you won't admit you have feelings for Joe.'

'I have feelings for one Mr Joseph Solomon.' Rachel told her. 'And I know it unlike my sister, Abigail who has feelings for Edward Townsend.'

'I don't.' Abby said turning away from Rachel.

Rachel smirked then putting on her best Townsend impression she said 'Abigail what on earth are you doing!'

'Townsend how long have you…!' Abby frantically stood up and looked around. When she saw that Townsend wasn't actually there and it was Rachel who did the impression her checks turned the colour of the blossom and she slowly slid down the tree trunk and went lent nearer her sister and simply said 'Ha ha.'

'You really do like him.'

'No I do not, thank you very much I must be off now. Good day!'

With that Abby left Rachel alone under the Cherry Blossom.

* * *

'Do you think Abby likes Townsend?' Rachel blurted out while visiting Joe in his hospital bed one day.

'Yes.' Joe replied sipping water 'Townsend likes her too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah he gets really strange around her.'

'Interesting.'

'What makes you ask this then Rach?'

'Just a conversation me and Abby had the other day down at the cherry tree near the lake, you know the one.'

'Yeah, the gossip tree. What were you talking about?'

'Pointless stuff but one point was that Abby likes Townsend.'

'She admitted it?'

'No, denied it then denied denying it.'

'She does though.'

'She does Joe, She does.'

* * *

'Hello Mr Solomon.' Zach Goode said as he walked in to Joe's "Hospital" room.

'Why have you come now Zach you don't normally come at this time?'

'Why can't I visit you? Abby and Townsend were shouting again.'

'What do you think of the relation between them is?'

'Why?'

'Curiosity.'

'Enemies.'

'School.'

'Well some people in the school think they like each other, others, like me and Cammie think their enemies. Then there's the people who think they have a really complicated relationship with this wacky theory.'

'Do I want to know the wacky theory?'

'I don't. What do you think?'

'They don't realise the other one likes them.'

'Teachers.'

'Same.'

* * *

'Joe thinks they do.' Zach whispered to Cammie in C&A.

'Why would he think that?' Cammie whispered back.

'Joe is Joe, he knows more than the school.'

Little did the two lovebirds (as Liz had taken to calling then as revenge of _nerd love_) know that madam Dabney had been listening to their whole Abby and Townsend –Joe's theory.

* * *

'Hello madam Dabney, what brings you here to my lab?' Mr Smith asked as the C&A teacher waltz in (not literally, though).

'I need you to truth stab Abigail so we can find out if she likes Townsend or not.'

'This is important because?'

'You're not telling me there's not one whispered conversation about those two in your classes, especially in the upper years.'

'True.'

'And you're not curious if they do like each other or not?'

'If they did admit it it would cause more gossip.'

'Temporarily, people would learn to accept it and then they stop talking about it.'

'When?'

'Soon as you can, preferably.'

'How about next time Townsend comes so then there's no gossip about when they'll get together?'

'Perfect.'

* * *

Mr Smith had employed Professor Buckingham to spike Abby's crème Brule as he probably would mess it up.

'So Abby have you heard the news?' Madam Dabney asked her, as a part of the plan.

'No, what news?' Abby asked her turning her back to Patricia.

'About who's coming today.'

'No.'

Seizing her opportunity Patricia gently poured a highly concentrated powder version of Smith, Mosckowitz and Sutton truth serum onto Abby's spoon.

'I thought you would know.' Madam Dabney dawdled. Patricia then gave her the thumbs up.

'So would I.' Abby said dipping her spoon into the crème Brule, not looking and noticing the white powder she also put in her mouth.

'I'm also surprised you don't know.' Patricia joined the conversation.

'Who is it?' Abby asked.

'Townsend.' Both other women told her.

'Why?'

'Townsend stuff.' They said in sync again.

'It's always stuff isn't it?' They just nodded. 'How long for?'

Patricia shrugged and Madam Dabney just said 'As long as stuff takes.'

'How do you feel about that Abby?' Patricia asked her.

'Excited and Happy.' Abby said, then she realised what she said and her faced dropped.

'Is there really a Loch Ness monster?' Patricia asked

'Yes chemical warfare went wrong in the thirties.' Abby automatically replied

'English Crown jewels, were they stolen and replaced in 1962?' Madam Dabney asked her.

'Rubies only.' Abby glared at the two. 'Truth serum?' They nodded.

'Oh Abby.' Rachel called walking up to them. 'I want you to go meet Townsend at the gates now alright.'

'Fantastic!' Abby said standing up and walking off.

Rachel looked at the other two women, raised an eyebrow to them, which they shrugged to.

* * *

'Hello Edward.'

'Hello Abigail.' Edward raised an eyebrow at her calling him on a first name basis.

'Please call me Abby.' She said, realising she might have to make good of a bad situation and use the truth serum to an advantage.

'Alright then Abby, Do you know why I'm here as I don't?'

'No, but as neither of us knows why don't we make a detour, no-one should miss us?'

'Okay.' He says.

The two of them then set off along the boundary wall, Edward not having a clue where he was going, Abby not noticing she was tacking him to the cherry blossom tree.

'Your under truth serum aren't you?' He asked after a while.

'Yep.' She replied quickly

'So am I.'

'You're what?' She spun round to face him.

'Under truth serum, the guards got me.'

Smilling and realising that she most definatly could use this to her advantage Abby realised her feet hat found her destination, 'Sit.' She told him, and they both did.

'Cherry pink blossom, I haven't seen that for a while.' Edward said picking up a piece that had fallen on the floor. 'I think you look exceptionally beautiful with flowers in your hair.' He says.

'And you think I'm ugly without them?'

'No, that's not what I meant you always look beautifull.'

'Truth serum?' He nodded 'Well you're not too bad yourself.' She said 'In fact I quite like you.'

'Truth serum?' He asked her, she nodded then he added 'Well I quite like you.'

'So where does this leave us?'

'Socially awkward.'

'Well that's easy to fix.' She said, putting her hand on his shirt.

Kissing under that Cherry Blossom tree they didn't care they had to tell the truth.

* * *

**It's not too Cheesy is it?**

**Honestly I tried to add as many 1st jens as there just isn't enough of them.**

* * *

BTW

**I ACTUALLY WROTE A SUBSTANTIAL BIT OF NON-FIRST JEN**

_**Incredible**_

* * *

INTERESTING FACT

Edward Townsend smiles more times in GG5 than Zach Goode smirks in GG2

* * *

**Thank you for reading, this is the longest thing i've ever wrote and i'm proud I did all of it from Plot, spell check and taking the photo in one day (yes it is my picture)**

**Rosie,** half of CONFUSED-UMBRELLA


End file.
